Les p'tits vieux
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Malfoy se fait coincer par la bande de bras cassés dont il s'occupe, et se farcit une réunion au sommet pas ronflante pour deux noises. ONESHOT


**Un grand merci aux Rewieuses, un ptit coucou aux habituées, un bisou tendre à ma Kiko, et un gros Fuck à mon ex.**

(Qui ne lira jamais ces lignes, ce qui explique pourquoi je me défoule).

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

OoO

Réunion au sommet.

Mes trois vieilles et l'unique croûton dont je m'occupe à la Clinique Spécialisée pour les Troisième Age, en face de l'aile des Grands Brûlés de Sainte Mangouste, me fixent tous droit dans les yeux.

Difficile de se fixer sur quelqu'un en particulier.

La mère MacCoy a encore oublié ses lunettes. Elle va bientôt me le signaler en me demandant si je suis un sorcier médicomage ou un troll en perdition dans les parages. Elle a peur de rien, la MacCoy, elle a vécu en Ecosse, elle. Elle a vu des choses affreuses, elle. La mâchoire proéminente, les lèvres tombantes, les yeux enfoncés et blancheâtres, la peau de ses vingt ans, une peau au teint de lait.

"Jeune homme, il faut réagir!" Elle grinçe en plaquant sa grosse main carrée sur la table. Ses veines tressaillent. Même ses rides ont l'air d'être dans le coup.

"Oh, hé, laisse-le un peu, le pitchoune. Il va revenir, mon petit. Tu vas voir, tu verras."

La mère Pigalou, une française de Provêêêênceu, fronçe les sourcils en direction de sa très chère amie. La mère Pigalou, aussi sèche qu'une branche d'olivier frappée par la foudre, n'a pas son pareil pour calmer les ardeurs de Miss Ecosse. Elle a déjà fait du catch, quand elle était jeune. Attention, pas du catch moldu. Du catch sorcier. Eh ouais. Lèvres serrées, joues tombantes, toujours un peu miel, un peu sévère d'aspect, un peu mélancolique, aussi.

"Moi, ça m'emmerde les petits merdeux qui cassent les couilles. Putain, la ferme, vous deux!"

La scène au ralenti est la suivante. La série de vulgarités profondément choquantes qui sont parvenues à vos oreilles viennent d'être proférées par pépé Davis. Un gosse des rues qui a toujours une passion ravageuse pour l'équipe des Harpyes de HollyHead. Le seul match qu'il a loupé, c'était quand il a fait son premier arrêt cardiaque. Il a une télé moldue que j'ai bricolée dans sa chambre. Comme ça, il gueule pas, et il reste poli.

Là, ça fait vingt minutes que le match a commençé, alors comprenez...

Et il vient de beugler comme jamais à l'encontre de nos deux petites mégères, qui se sont lancées dans une confrontation internationale. L'Ecosse en frappant machinalement du poing sur la table comme si elle y eût trouvé une araignée et la Française en menaçant sa rivale de lui envoyer son dentier sur la tronche.

Le sujet de la conversation, ce pour quoi tout le monde est là, qui rend nos deux premières vieilles agressives dans l'expression de leurs opinions, qui a poussé pépé Davis à se sacrifier, c'est Potter.

Peggy, ma petite Peggy, dort à poings fermés depuis deux minutes. Elle est narcoleptique. Au début, elle se broutait tout le temps avec son déambulateur, parce qu'elle trottinait, trottinait, trottinait, trottinait, et paf, elle tombait par terre et ronflait bruyamment. Le sommeil est dangereux, on ne vous le répète jamais assez.

Ensuite, j'en ai parlé à Potter qui m'a parlé de cette invention géniale des moldus, la "chaise roulante".

Alors je lui en ai fabriquée une. Et depuis, le déambulateur sert à poser les potiches de fleurs, dans lesquelles on met des géraniums pour faire joli.

Par devant elle, son brandy. Elle se prend une bouteille de "brandy" par jour. Petit déj et tartines de marmelade. Elle me sourit, avec ses trois dents, en m'assurant qu'il y a pas mieux pour débuter la journée, et le midi, aussi. Elle s'en prend de bonnes rasades dans l'aprèm, et le soir, elle se donne pour mission de finir la bouteille. "Amen", qu'elle dit en finissant le dernier verre.

C'est sans doute sa façon de remercier le ciel de lui avoir accordé un jour de plus sur cette terre misérable, parmi tous ces avares.

"Vous n'y comprenez rien" reprend pépé Davis."Le connard, faut lui foutre un poing dans la gueule, et on n'en parle plus. Merde, je ferais mieux de monter, si ça tourne en discussions de vieilles chieuses!"

Et les deux de tourner leurs yeux fatigués mais étincellants de colère vers lui, et de marmonner dans leur barbe (en français pour la Pigalou, une habitude à elle).

"Potter, c'est un vandale! On joue pas comme ça avec les coeurs! On les massacre pas comme ça! Mon pauvre Albert, Dieu ait son âme, n'a jamais moufté avec moi!" s'écrie l'Ecossaise en s'acharnant à frapper la table, qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait.

"En même temps, il était muet, ton _pauvre_ Albert!" Siffle la mère Pigalou en faisant jouer son dentier dans sa bouche avec une franche hostilité.

"Faut lui casser la gueule!" rouspète pépé Davis.

Et ma Peggy, qui ronfle.

OoO

Potter m'a annonçé, un soir, qu'il partait pour quelques temps, chez Weasley, "histoire de faire le point".

Depuis, je vis seul à l'appart'. Je n'ai que mon boulot pour ne pas oublier que la vie continue. Que mes vieux pour me dire que le quotidien existe encore.

Le coeur n'y est plus, l'esprit est ravagé, mais les mots ne dépassent pas l'ombre de mes lèvres, et tout sèche à l'intérieur, tout se décompose et se morcelle, en grande confusion, comme si le jour allait éclater, et la nuit se mélanger à lui.

Mon coeur est comme les étoiles, une sorte de lumière pâle qui s'est éparpillée en milliards de morceaux de rien. De la poussière au milieu d'un ciel vide.

Le pire, cependant, c'est l'attente.

On ne sait pas si on doit porter un espoir brillant, quoiqu'un peu cabossé, ou si on doit déjà commencer le deuil.

Ses affaires me le rappellent jour après jour. Laissées derrière, comme des huissiers qui pointent du doigt tous nos moments de bonheur pour les réclamer à corps et à cris.

Facile de courir après le bonheur, une fois qu'il s'est barré. On appelle ça la nostalgie. Mes vieux me la font tous les jours, maintenant je la connaîs bien. On lui sert la main tous les matins quand le vieux magazine de balais traîne sur son piédestal de revues dans les WC, ou que la Pigalou pleure et chante une complainte en français.

Le pire, c'est l'attente. On se dit que tout est fini et pourtant, on ne cesse de croire qu'il reste une chance de recoller les morceaux. Et ces pensées sont à l'image de la réunion surprise qu'on m'a pondu cet aprèm. Un peu déglinguées, et totalement anarchiques.

Potter...

OoO

"Le tarot, mâdâme, c'est une affaire sérieuse!"

"Par la calvitie de mon pauvre Albert, vous n'y pensez pas!"

"Tu lui bousilles ses affaires, à ce con, et tu lui crâme les ch'veux!"

"RRRRRZZZZZ".

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on a envie de hurler, pas vrai... De pousser le cri le plus fort possible, un son qui n'a pas besoin de s'accoupler avec des mots, ni vulgaires, ni teintés d'accent, ni rien. Hurler pour le salut de son âme, pour que le flot de pensées stagnantes et malsaines se libère en brisant le barrage de chair de ma bouche. Et non.

"Madame MacCoy, veuillez vous asseoir. Madame Pigalou, veuillez cesser de mâcher votre dentier. Le dentiste va encore râler si vous l'abîmez... Pépé, lâchez cette télécommande. Ce n'est pas une baguette magique."

Ma voix n'est pas la mienne. C'est un filet de sons accordés sans étincelles, ni ton, ni timbre, ni ponctuation ni conviction. Ma voix n'est qu'une suite de mots. Pas d'âme. Potter, tu m'as volé l'âme de mes mots. Et leur ombre, et leur teneur, leur flamme et leur coeur.

"Ecoute bien, mon coco" me sort la MacCoy, d'un coup plus affaiblie (les vieux savent quel prix une émotion forte leur vaut, notamment lors des disputes), la main sur le coeur, l'air empathique, "quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne lui fait pas autant de mal! Bats-le sur son propre terrain, montre lui ce que t'as dans l'ventre! Il faut réagir, prends ta vie en main, fixe toi de nouveaux objectifs, tu es jeune, par Saint Philippe, tu es beau comme un MacCoy, tu as tout pour réussir. Mais tu dois avancer."

"Meu nôôôôn!" rétorque la française agaçée, en lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux déjà austères, "tu dois respecter ses choix. L'amour, mon pitchoune, c'est pas tous les jours facile. Y a des hauts, des bas, des fois, on sait plus, des fois on croise quelqu'un d'autre, des fois, on a pas bien dormi et ça pétarade, et des fois, c'est parce que tu t'ennuies de ce que tu pourrais faire si l'autre n'était pas là. Laisse le décanter, le bougre. Il va revenir, ils reviennent toujours vers le soleil, les hommes. Leur soleil."

"J'ai un neveu qui peut lui casser la gueule, si tu veux..." ronronne pépé Davis, l'oeil braqué sur le brandy laissé à l'abandon juste sous son nez.

" Mais arrêtez de jurer comme ça, enfin! Vous avez plus l'âge, Davis!" Tempête la Pigalou.

Peggy se réveille en sursaut, baîlle et sourit. Pépé Davis décolle ses yeux du brandy, et reformule, un peu parce que la Pigalou, elle lui a tapé dans l'oeil: "Mouais. Ben moi je dis, l'infâme qui t'a quitté, faut lui faire sa fête en bonne et dûe forme. A l'ancienne."

Peggy me demande si j'ai rompu avec ma petite amie. Elle a des yeux grands comme ceux d'un enfant. D'une main, elle dévisse le brandy, et de l'autre, elle me tapote l'épaule d'un air attendri.

"Peggy, il est homosexuel." explique la Pigalou d'un air docte.

Silence de mort.

Peggy fronçe les sourcils, baisse le nez, visiblement trop choquée pour parler. Elle prend son brandy à pleines mains et boit quelques rasades de plus que d'habitude. Sa main a quitté mon épaule. J'ai le coeur qui se fend. Un peu.

"Roh, Peggy, ma grande, c'est pas un drame! tu verrais en Ecosse, les drôles de couples qui se trimbalent! Des touristes au Loch Ness, des groupes de vampires américains avec des moldus. Et des loups-garous. Je te dis pas le mêlange! Tu vas pas bouder pour une histoire de..."

"C'est pas un pédé, l'Draco!" gueule pépé Davis en pointant son index tordu par les tâches manuelles vers la frêle Peggy.

OoO

Potter, c'est vrai, avait toujours trouvé bizarre d'être attiré par une personne du même sexe que lui. Il avait passé outre. Pour moi, c'était même devenu naturel, au point que la réaction de ma Peggy, quelque part, me rappelle brutalement à la réalité. Etre homo, aujourd'hui, c'est une tendance qui fait ses premiers pas.

Ouais mais même. Potter n'allait pas se tailler chez la belette pour réfléchir sur le problème de la relation qu'il entretient avec une personne du même sexe que lui. On était heureux, enfin. Pas de questions à se poser, c'était si simple!

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il a dû partir réfléchir pour autre chose. Réfléchir à une réponse, puisqu'évidemment, il a dû se poser une ou des questions. Mais lesquelles? N'étaient-ce pas des questions dont on pouvait débattre ou auxquelles je pouvais répondre?

Mes vieux s'acharnaient à faire valoir leur point de vue sur le couple et l'amour par rapport à ceux des autres, que chacun jugeait stérile ou idiot. Moi, je l'aime, mon Potter. Ca m'a pris du temps de l'admettre mais aujourd'hui, c'est devenu banal de le savoir. En fait, non. Je croyais juste.

C'est extraordinaire, tout de même. Autant d'amour, jour après jour, sans atours, ni affriolantes déclarations, porté par le quotidien mais fermement accroché au coeur d'un homme, et tous les sentiments qui s'y nichent, la haine, la jalousie, le désir, qui se déchaînent avec une force tout aussi puissante que l'amour contre la propre volonté parfois, du même être qui les conçoit.

Extraordinaire. Comme cette réunion.

OoO

"T'es qu'une chieuse!"

Pépé Davis engueule délibéremment Peggy. Elle se recourbe comme un hérisson frileux, tandis qu'il ressemble à un ours à brailler comme s'il était devant la télé, à regarder les Harpyes se faire tailler en pièce par les Canons. Les deux autres sont hébétées par la force avec laquelle il s'emporte. Insultes et grossiertés se déversent sur ma pauvre Peggy.

Même la Pigalou semble réticente à mettre son grain de sel dans l'affaire. Elle a les bras croisés, les yeux grands ouverts, et ses lèvres se serrent jusqu'à devenir blanches.

Peggy essuie tant bien que mal ce qui lui tombe dessus, et, sans crier gare, elle se lève, fronçe les sourcils. D'une voix éraillée et chevrotante, elle assène d'un coup:

"C'est pécher que de forniquer avec une personne du même sexe!"

Tempête de protestations de la part de tout le monde.

Et oui, ma Peggy est catholique. En plus. La foi qu'elle a en le Seigneur est une maladie qu'elle fréquente aussi assidûement que sa bouteille de brandy.

La pauvre se noie entre les mots les plus durs lançés à son encontre, de la part des homophiles. Les vieux, des fois... Pépé a bondi, la MacCoy s'étouffe à moitié, violacée d'outrage, et la Pigalou... N'en parlons pas, c'est elle qui mène la danse, comme toujours. Les Français. Quelles grandes gueules.

Peggy se tourne vers moi et me tend la main, soudain. Elle implore mon aide. Je le vois bien dans ses yeux. Beaux yeux, humbles et doux, pleins d'espérance et d'amertume. L'amertume, vous savez, le parfum que laisse la vie sur notre âme, celui qui empoisonne nos pensées et piègent notre âme. Si l'amertume est un parfum, c'est celui de l'haleine de Peggy quand elle a bu son brandy.

"Ca suffit." m'entends-je dire d'une voix ferme.

Mes vieux se calment. Ils m'observent, figés. Peggy avance sa main vers moi et je la prends. Elle me sourit.

"Tu es peut-être un pécheur, mais tu iras au Paradis, mon petit. Un jour, j'ai été amoureuse. Mon amant m'aimait de tout son coeur, oh ça oui..."

Les autres se rasseoient. Pépé Davis gonfle ses joues et roule les yeux au ciel. Pour un peu, il mâchonnerait un "Et gnagnagna...". Les vieilles guerrières s'apaisent. La voix de Peggy a le don de mettre le passé au présent, ou bien le contraire. Mais avec elle, une histoire qui s'est passée ne cesse jamais au présent. Comme si tout se répétait, comme si rien ne séparait vraiment ce qui était de ce qui est maintenant.

OoO

Potter, depuis qu'il est plus là, je ne sais plus du tout mesurer le temps qui passe. La nuit, je vois. Le jour, je suis bien forcé. De six heures du matin jusqu'à huit heures du soir, je me dois d'être au travail, à essuyer des fesses, à essuyer des bouches, à pousser le fauteuil de Peggy, à faire jouer mes vieux, à les faire oublier où ils se trouvent.

Mais depuis combien de jours ça dure, il m'est impossible de le dire avec certitude. Ca passe, encore et encore, et j'ai arrêté de compter pour arrêter de souffrir. Et notre histoire ne roule pas sur la langue de Peggy, alors il n'y a aucune chance pour que hier ressemble à demain. Ca doit être pour ça qu'on se met en couple. L'amour et le couple sont deux choses différentes, mais parce qu'ils ont besoin de vivre quelque chose de nouveau chaque jour, les hommes se mettent en couple et répètent le cycle infernal des rites relationnels. Tromperie, faiblesse, éloignement, enfants, doutes, sacrifices, unions, divorces, ruptures et méditations, "pour quelques temps".

Potter médite je ne sais quoi. Pour moi, tout était simple. Il était bien avec moi, j'étais bien avec lui. J'ai grandi avec lui, j'ai perdu de ma superbe et de mes sales habitudes. Il faisait de moi quelqu'un de pondéré et de patient, m'aidait à m'améliorer, me rendait fort, avait confiance en ma valeur. Et j'avais l'impression que ma présence lui faisait le même effet.

Visiblement, je me suis trompé.

Potter a besoin de savoir ce que je lui apportais vraiment, je crois.

OoO

"... Et il n'est jamais revenu."

"OH LE CON!" s'insurge pépé Davis en pleurnichant. Pigalou aqcuiesçe lentement, sévèrement, et la MacCoy siffle entre ses dents quelque chose comme "les hommes, tous des fiottes!". Je ne relève pas.

Peggy pleure.

Ca me coupe le souffle. Peggy pleure pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a soixante ans, quelque chose d'enfoui au fond de sa gorge depuis soixante ans. Un chagrin d'amour peut-il durer aussi longtemps? J'y crois pas, ça se peut pas. Non, elle doit avoir bu un peu trop. L'alcool a parfois un effet cryogène sur les gens.

"Mon petit", dit-elle entre deux hoquets, "des fois, il vaut mieux aller chercher soi-même les réponses qu'on attend. Va, et trouve les tiennes."

Et elle saisit son brandy et boit à grosses goulées. Les autres se sont tournés vers moi. C'est le silence, sauf pour ce qui est des gorgées bruyantes qui se passent à côté. La MacCoy croise les bras, l'air de me dire "Fonce dans le tas. On est là pour te ramasser si tu te prends un rateau...".

Pigalou soupire et me sourit. Pigalou sourit jamais. Il y a un truc qui cloche. On dirait que tous sont du même avis. Non, je n'ose pas y penser. Ce serait bien la première fois. Même pour les crèpes, ils sont jamais d'accord. Pigalou les aime légères, Pépé les aime chaudes, MacCoy les aime épaisses, et Peggy ne les aime pas.

Pigalou me sourit.

"Est-ce que Peg' voulait dire "vas-y, rentre-lui dans l'gras du bide" ?" demande Pépé, perplexe.

Pépé a lâché sa télécommande. Il a l'air plus fréquentable quand il n'est pas trop grossier. Peggy boit, boit boit. Elle doit oublier, et se pelotonner de nouveau, petit hérisson. En boule, on garde les souvenirs au chaud, on leur évite de s'envoler. Ceux qu'on veut chérir, dont on ne désire pas se départir, qui nous sont d'un grand réconfort, comme Dieu, le brandy, les Harpyes ou le Français le sont pour d'autres.

MacCoy n'a pas besoin de réconfort. Certes.

Mais ces vieux m'ont appris à aimer. Au même titre que Potter. L'amour est un endroit où l'on se pose des questions, parce que l'on est amené à changer, de son propre gré ou non, et qu'on a besoin de trouver un miroir pour se redéfinir, et se voir grandir.

Quel plus beau miroir que les yeux qui nous subliment? Quel artifice plus trompeur? Potter, je te mettais sur un piédestal sans me poser la question. Potter, à force de te poser des questions, tu m'en as posé une. La question de ce que je suis, du passé au présent, à rouler sur l'existence comme les souvenirs roulent sur la langue de Peggy.

Ces vieux me regardent comme s'ils savaient déjà. Ce sont des miroirs voilés que leurs yeux. Ils ont montré trop de choses déjà, et élimés, connaissent par coeur le jeu de l'amour.

Et voilà qu'ils m'ont montré ce que j'étais, mes ptits vieux.

Demain, j'irai voir Potter.

OoO


End file.
